Si te vas
by Ectofeature
Summary: Si tu te vas yo no soy nada. No es fácil perder a tu mejor amigo. / Cryde amistad. / Spoilers de South Park La vara de la verdad / AU En el que Clyde murió en aquel accidente.


Un chico pálido de pelo oscuro, despertó en su cama deshecha con notables ojeras bajo sus ojos. Craig Tucker echó un vistazo a su móvil y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a clase por un par de horas. Soltó algo parecido a un "Pft" y comenzó a vestirse con tranquilidad.  
Hacía tiempo ya desde que a sus padres les dejó de importar lo que el idiota hiciese con su vida. Cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad lo paterían fuera de su casa y listo. Poco le importaba eso a Craig, sinceramente. Ya se buscaría la vida.

Llegó al instituto justo para la hora del recreo, y para su mala suerte ahí le esperaban sus "amigos". Token y Tweek intercambiaron miradas, cuando llego Craig, sentados en la mesa que usaban desde que entraron en primero de secundaria. Él se les quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de girarse con su almuerzo para comer afuera. Pero Tweak y Black le siguieron.  
-¡O-oye, Craig, espera! -Gritó el rubio, que ya le sacaba bastantes centímetros de altura.  
-Tenemos que hablar contigo. -Soltó Token, poniéndose a su lado.  
Tucker sabía lo que tenían que decirle. No quería oírlo. No quería. Y menos en un lugar como ese, en el pasillo vacío del instituto. Donde no podía hacerse el sordo.  
-Ya s-sabes qué día es hoy... -Tweek comenzó a hablar lentamente, como si intentara calmarlo.  
-Lunes. -Respondió él, en tono monótono. -¿Puedo irme ya? -Ahora fue el afroamericano el que retomó la conversación.  
-No te hagas el tonto. Es 11 de Mayo... Ya sabes, el aniver-  
-Cállate. -El moreno se giró, cortante, y decidió proseguir su camino, ignorando a ese par de personas molestas.  
-Hace siete años que no vas a verle, Craig. -El aludido se paró en seco, pero no volvió la cabeza. -¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar? Eres tan egoísta, que no vas a visitar la tumba de tu mejor amigo, por el simple hecho de que no quieres reconocer que se ha muerto.  
-He dicho que te calles.  
-CLYDE ESTÁ MUERTO, CRAIG. ASÚMELO. ERA TU JODIDO MEJOR AMIGO, PEDAZO DE CAPULLO. ¿NO PUEDES IR A VISITARLO NI SIQUIERA EN EL ANIVERSARIO DE SU MUERTE?  
Tweek agarró a Token del brazo para intentar calmarlo, mientras Craig se quedaba mirando el suelo en completo silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que habló.  
-No conozco a nadie llamado Clyde. -Y tras eso, se fue.

Aquella tarde Token y Tweek fueron a la tumba de Clyde, junto a los demás chicos que pertenecieron a su clase en cuarto grado. Allí estaban Bebe y Wendy, la primera había viajado desde Nueva York para la ceremonia de su amigo. Eric, Kyle, Stan y Kenny. Los cuatro chicos fueron esa mañana a recoger al aeropuerto a aquel niño nuevo que presenció la muerte de Donovan. Algunos días después del accidente, el chico tuvo que volver a su ciudad natal, pero le dijo por teléfono a Cartman que de verdad quería asistir a la ceremonia, como cada año. Asi que entre los cinco ahorraron algo de dinero para el viaje, y consiguió llegar a tiempo. Kevin Stoley. El chico iba cada mes a llevarle flores a Clyde, así que no era nada nuevo para él. Pero lo que una vez más, en siete largos años, sorprendió a todos los chicos, fue la ausencia de Craig Tucker.  
La ceremonia fue bastante... triste. Token leyó algunas palabras sobre su amigo, y emocionó a la mayoría de los que asistieron. Después de eso, cada uno ofreció un regalo a la tumba del pequeño, y el afroamericano los llevó a su casa para una cena de compañeros.  
Pasaron algunas horas, y los chicos se marcharon a casa, (Bebe y el antiguo niño nuevo se quedaron en casa de Wendy y Stan respectivamente para marcharse a la mañana siguiente).

En la casa de los Tucker el móvil azul fuerte de Craig comenzó a vibrar, iluminando toda la habitación. En la pantalla, el reloj marcaba las dos y media de la mañana. El chico apagó el aparato antes de que despertara toda su casa, aún no se había acostado. Agarró una mochila vieja de color rojo y salió de su casa por la ventana.  
Comenzó a andar por las frías calles de South Park. Lo que antes le parecían caras felices por todas partes, ahora eran personas molestas que no le entendían.  
Llegó al cementerio del pueblo con un suspiro, y saltó la valla. Siguió andando sin prisas, hasta una pequeña tumba.  
Se sentó delante, observando las flores recientes. Flores de personas falsas que no conocían a Clyde Donovan. Que lo veían como un niñato llorón, y un capullo. Craig sabía que no era así.  
Clyde era un chico sensible, y gracioso. Era la clase de persona que no sabe cuando molesta, y que hace todo lo posible por que le prestes tu continua atención. Él odiaba eso... Pero ahora lo necesitaba.  
-Hola de nuevo, Clyde. -Sonrió un poco Craig abriendo su mochila. De esta sacó un paquete de Taco Bell que compró esa mañana, y algunas flores. -Esta vez sólo he traído para mi. Porque luego no te lo comes... -Rió con un susurro.  
El moreno comenzó a comer su Taco frío, mientras un par de lágrimas cálidas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.  
-¿Sabes? Hoy volví a llegar tarde. Se que te lo prometí, pero es que es Lunes tienes que entenderme. -Volvió a soltar una risa ahogada por un nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta. -Y oí que vino a visitarte el niño nuevo. Menudo gilipollas, ¿eh?  
Craig agarró de su mochila, la cual alguna vez perteneció a su mejor amigo, y de ella sacó una chaqueta roja.  
-Mira la he traído de nuevo. Es un tesoro para mi, pero pensé que te gustaría tenerla... Ya sabes, era tu favorita. -Dobló la chaqueta, tras apartar las rosas de sentimientos falsos, la colocó. -¿Es verdad que Kevin viene a visitarte? No es mal chico... Supongo que es el único que merecía estar aquí esta tarde. ¿No crees?  
Colocó las rosas junto a la chaqueta, y se acabó el Taco, casi ahogándose por las prisas.  
-¡Oh, tío! Acaban de sacar Asses on Fire 5. Me gustaría ir a verla, pero la última que vi fue la 2... Ya sabes... -Un sollozo se le escapó de la boca al chico, sin poder evitarlo. -Con...tigo...  
Craig se tumbó boca-abajo en la tumba de su aún mejor amigo, y comenzó a dar golpes al suelo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que irte, pedazo de imbécil? ¿No podíamos jugar como los elfos o los humanos? -Los golpes contra la tierra comenzaron a aumentar su fuerza. -ME PROMETISTE IR AL PARTIDO DEL LUNES. YA TENÍA LAS ENTRADAS, ESTÚPIDO.  
La respiración de Craig era agitada, y era lo único que se podía oír cuando se cansó de llorar y dar golpes, con dolor de manos y cabeza. Se calmó un poco y agarró su mochila una vez más, ahora para sacar un marco.  
-Lo siento, Clyde... Te echo de menos... -Soltó agarrándose el labio inferior. -Siempre serás mi mejor amigo... -Susurró levantándose para volver a casa. -Volveré mañana, ¿vale?.

Y Craig se marchó a casa a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, con las manos ensangrentadas, y dolor de cabeza. En la tumba de Clyde quedó una chaqueta, un ramo de rosas de color rosado. Por último, un cuadro con la foto de cuatro chicos de cuarto grado, la cual había sido recortada para que sólo quedaran uno castaño con una eterna sonrisa traviesa, y otro moreno, sacando el dedo de en medio a la cámara. A la derecha del cuadro una nota con letra irregular y en boli rojo se leía;

_"Clyde and Craig. BFF"_


End file.
